


BLOW

by Xanthos_Samurai



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Gun Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthos_Samurai/pseuds/Xanthos_Samurai
Summary: Braig teaches Axel a lesson when Axel brings a gun to a gunfight, but fails to bring his manners.





	BLOW

The fight had been long, brutal and agonizing; and the sex that followed wasn’t much better. Blood mixed with sweat and dripped from heaving bodies onto the concrete floor among the discarded bullet casings and scorch marks from the gunfire. 

“Fuck!” Axel cursed from between clenched teeth as he arched his back off the ground. He clawed at the ground, sparks flying up from his fingernails against the concrete. “You fucking…” He cried out and cursed again.

“Is that all you can say?” Braig leered down at him. He loved seeing Axel as he was now – flat on his back on the dirty floor of an old warehouse, shirt ripped, pants wrapped uselessly around one ankle. Both of them were fucking filthy. Literally. Two magnum handguns lay abandoned a few feet away, along with a magnum condom wrapper. Braig found it terribly ironic.

“Let me finish…” Axel tried to speak with a warning tone, but he was breathing too hard. 

“Say the magic words, Axel.” The scarred man grinned down at Axel. The light cast by the one bare bulb hanging from the ceiling above distorted his features into something alarming and hideous. Axel’s face contorted in anger, but he couldn’t help but moan.

“Fuck you,” he finally managed to get out. 

Braig’s grin widened like someone had carved the smile into his face. 

“Hmmmm… suit yourself.” He pulled away abruptly, causing Axel’s entire body to buck in violent protest at the abrupt removal of the source of his pleasure.

“You asshole!” Axel shouted up at him. “What the fuck was that for?”

“For being an ungrateful little shit.” Braig pulled his own pants back up and lounged back against some wooden crates, reaching casually for his gun. “I spare your ass even after you shoot me in the leg, which still hurts like a bitch, by the way, and out of the goodness of my heart I take the time to fuck you good and proper and you can’t even give me one little please. I thought your mama woulda raised you better, boy.” 

“Never knew her. Maybe yours can give me some pointers.” Axel reached for his gun, intending to end the fight here and now.

But Axel was too slow. The other man snatched it up just before Axel could reach it and held it away.

“Hmmm… No, I don’t think you’re gonna need this,” he grinned.

Axel would have loved nothing more than to rip the smile right off Braig’s face, but with the loss of his gun, he knew that he was at a huge disadvantage. 

“What are you gonna do, Braig? Kill me after all this time? Kind of a fuckin’ waste, isn’t it? Who are you gonna play with if you blow me away?”

“Here’s the deal here, Red…” Braig inspected Axel’s gun and flicked the safety off. “It’s not my decision whether you get blown away or not. It’s yours.”

The redhead curled a lip. “Yeah? Well in that case I choose living without major brain damage. How’s that sound?”

“Doesn’t work that way. You’re gonna have to convince me not to kill you.” Braig wrapped an arm around Axel and pulled him close so that Axel’s back was pressed against his chest. “Now… You’re gonna do exactly what I tell you or I’m gonna blow my load right into your head.” He put the barrel of his gun right against Axel’s lips. “Am I clear?”

Axel made a noise low in his throat, not daring to open his mouth. It wouldn’t make a difference if Braig decided to just blow his jaw off, but it was instinct.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Open your mouth.”

The redhead kept his mouth tightly closed, but Braig tapped the barrel of the gun against his teeth.

“Nuh-uh-uh… I’d hate to blow your mouth off before I put it to any good use. Open up.”

Reluctantly, Axel opened his mouth and shuddered as he felt the cold metal of the gun slide inside until almost hit the back of his throat. He gagged once and suppressed it as best he could.

Braig put his mouth right beside Axel’s ear. “Good boy. Now blow me.” 

Outraged, Axel let out a noise of protest, but cut it short when Braig pushed the gun further into his mouth so that he really choked. 

“You’re not really in any position to protest, Red. I can choke you quicker than you can blink and I can shoot you even faster. Now blow me before I decide to fuck you instead.”

There was no way out of this. The best-case scenario was Braig choking him so that he could at least have an open-casket funeral. Worst case? Axel didn’t even want to think about it. He began to suck on the gun barrel, slowly at first until his mouth got used to the sour metal taste. He didn’t notice Braig’s hand moving down his body until it had slipped inside his pants. He was still hard from earlier so he jerked violently, causing the gun to bump against the back of his throat. He gagged again.

“Easy, Red… I’m just letting you enjoy the fun too.” Braig wrapped a hand around Axel’s cock and began to stroke. 

Axel’s mind couldn’t take it. He moaned out loud and bit down hard on the barrel of the gun. He tried to will himself not to be aroused, but it was impossible. The bastard had orchestrated this and now he was even turning Axel’s own body against him.

The feeling grew more and more intense until Axel thought he was going to black out. He didn’t even realize how hard he was biting down on the barrel of the gun or how load he was moaning or how Braig was laughing at all of it right in his ear.

But just as Axel felt he was reaching the point of climax, all of it vanished in a second and he was suddenly sprawled on the ground, heaving. 

“Wh-what?” He couldn’t even speak. His voice cracked as he looked up at Braig.

The other man rose slowly and put both guns through his belt. Smiling, he walked over to Axel and grabbed his chin with surprising gentleness.

“Have to leave something for next time, Red. Or else what’s the point of playing at all?” 

He patted Axel’s cheek before he walked out of the ware house, leaving Axel stunned and alone.


End file.
